Crocodile
| jva= Ryūzaburō Ōtomo| eva= | extra1= | extra2=| bounty= 81,000,000| }}| devil fruit= | }} Crocodile was the president of the secret criminal organization, Baroque Works, and the main antagonist of the Baroque Works Saga. His codename in the organization was "Mr. 0". He is the longest running primary villain of the series as well as the first villain to hand Luffy a complete and utter defeat. He was originally introduced as a Shichibukai but was stripped of his title after attempting to take control of the desert kingdom, Arabasta. He was first introduced as a major enemy of Luffy's, however, the two later formed an uneasy alliance during their escape from Impel Down and the latter half of the Battle of Marineford. Appearance Crocodile is an enormous man, standing at 253cm (8'3"), with a wide chest, broad shoulders, muscular arms and legs and thick neck. He has pale skin and nape-length, deep black-purple hair which is kept neatly slicked back, though strands tend to fall in front of his face during battles. Crocodile has various battle wounds, most notably a long stitched scar above his nose that stretches across his face, as well as a missing left hand, which has been replaced with a large hook made from a tough gold alloy. He has deep set, drooping eyes framed by many wrinkles, and thin eyebrows that appear to be in a perpetual 'sad' position. Crocodile speaks with a deep, relaxed voice, and he is usually seen smoking a thick, buck cigar produced by his company. His theme of dress is meant to convey the image of an Italian mafia boss. In his original appearance, Crocodile wore a bright orange, black-striped button up vest over a long-sleeve peach shirt, a blue scarf, dark brown suit pants and polished black shoes with gold buckles. He also wore a long, thick, dark gray pelted fur coat (two shades of green in manga and Movie 8) on his shoulders. After he was incarcerated at Impel Down, he wore a striped prisoner uniform, like most other prisoners, yet he was permitted to keep his gold hook. After joining Luffy and Jinbe to save Ace, he donned a black shirt, a green scarf, dark grey slacks, and a black overcoat with tan fur trim. After the Battle of Marineford, he's seen sporting an attire which resembles his one from Arabasta greatly, consisting of a vest over a plain shirt, a scarf around his neck, suit pants, elegant shoes and a fur coat hanging from his back. In all his appearances he wears a single gold hoop earring on his right ear, and usually has several golden rings with different colored gemstones on every finger except the ring finger for some unknown reason. (Though in the anime version of the Arabasta arc, it was his middle finger that was bare instead. This has since been corrected in recent arcs.) His animal theme is the crocodile. His name, the Bananawani he kept as pets and his large scar (which resembles a "crocodile's smile") are reflections of his theme. Gallery Personality Crocodile is confident in himself and in his abilities (Crocodile's confidence comes from his own skill and power. His great power is shown when he beats Luffy twice, almost killing him both times). However, due to his confidence, he seriously underestimated Luffy's willpower, which eventually led him to his defeat. His willingness to kill shows his cold-hearted nature and will not think twice about sentencing another person to death. He is also very quick to anger if someone insults him in any way. This is seen when Sanji insults him over his Den Den Mushi. Crocodile comments that anyone who has ever insulted him has been killed by him. This is also shown later in his first fight with Luffy where Luffy had called him stupid. He then bites his cigar in half and threatens to kill Robin for laughing at the comment. He also lacks almost any code of honor and does not see the point in offering those who are about to die a chance of dying honorably.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 22 Chapter 196 and Episode 120, Crocodile refuses to fight some of the Royal Guard of Arabasta who drank sacred water which granted them strength at the cost of their lives. Thus Crocodile denies them a chance to die honorably for their country in battle. One of the few signs of honor he displayed at all was in his third fight with Luffy. He states that Luffy deserves an honorable death from his venomous hook. However, due to the situation at the time of battle, this could be considered more of an act of cruelty than honor. However, it's also possible that due to the fact that he almost never fights with his poison hook, it is a tribute to Luffy's tenacity, as he stated himself. He also has a habit of often using the term worthless to refer to the desperate struggles of his enemies. Although he has referred to many of his opponents' struggles as worthless in the past, he hasn't referred to his opponents' struggles, since he first fought Luffy. He will often insult others and say that others are not in his league; whether he's fighting a rookie or fighting a fellow Shichibukai (namely Donquixote Doflamingo who had a bounty much higher than his own). Another example of his odd sense of honor is seen when Whitebeard was injured by Squardo. Crocodile refused to fight him in his weakened state. Later, he even saves Ace's life. He also saves Mr. 1 and Luffy from Mihawk. He says, however, that he doesn't want the Marines to get their way. Crocodile has shown to be extremely cynical and cold-hearted. He displays complete disregard of the romantic pirate lifestyle, stating that all the things the Pirate King once had mean nothing to him. He places more importance in military power. Crocodile believes that only ignorant fools declare their grandiose dreams. Several times, he refers to trust and faith in others as idiotic. He has stated that he has done away with countless people like that. He goes so far as to mock those who fight for others, making their defeats to him all the more harsh. He also, by his own admission, admits that he is not rational at times. Crocodile shows no care for any of his subordinates. He is fully willing to sacrifice them to achieve his goals (such as Operation Utopia, where the entire Baroque Works would have been killed by the resulting cannon blast), or if they insult or fail him (such as Mr. 3 and Nico Robin did). He felt no true attachments to these people and only views them as pawns. However, the few that are strong earn his respect. The prime example is Mr. 1, whom Crocodile went out of his way to rescue from his cell. If Crocodile is extremely angry or annoyed with his victim, he will rarely kill them outright. He often leaves them to suffer until they die. This proves to be a bad habit of his as it lead to his defeat. In his first and second fight with Luffy, instead of killing him, Crocodile leaves Luffy to suffer. This allows Luffy to come back and finally defeat him. This habit is the only reason Luffy lived through any of his fights with Crocodile. He may very well have been a happy, carefree person. Crocodile and Luffy even shared the same dream. Despite this, his time in the Grand Line has corrupted him and jaded him, causing him to turn into the cruel person he is. His time in the Grand Line also caused him to let go of his dream. Apparently, after losing to Luffy and stripped of his title of Shichibukai, Crocodile lost interest in the outside world. This caused him to not escape with the rest of his subordinates during the breakout, and eventually to his transfer to Impel Down. His only motivation to leave Impel Down was for a chance to kill Whitebeard. He also seems to have mellowed out a small amount since his defeat. He does seem more willing to help others (when he offers to help Luffy escape from Impel Down). He will even accept help from others. Although, it was probably because the help from others benefited him. Before he went to Impel Down, he wouldn't care if his allies were going to get killed. He might have even killed them himself. However, in Impel Down, he goes back to help his allies as they were being decimated by the Demon Guards. He has complete and utter lack of fear and doubt. He is often very composed, even when facing fearsome opponents like Whitebeard, Mihawk and Akainu. He rarely loses his temper (one of these occasions would end up costing him, leading toward his final defeat in Arabasta). Upon his capture, he simply disregarded the notion of escaping simply because he didn't feel like it. Similarly, he smiled at the news that he was to be sent to Impel Down, and has appeared unshaken during his stay there. Crocodile is, in fact, one of the very few prisoners seen completely unaffected by the tortures and conditions of Impel Down. He is also the only one who appears to be enjoying himself (he is initially seen smiling and mocking his fellow prisoners). Crocodile says that he was in Impel Down because he chooses to stay. He only decided to leave only because of the chance to kill Whitebeard. Crocodile appears to act largely on whims and selfish desires. He simply goes with the flow. However, recent revelations reveal he may not be as heartless as he lets on. During the War he goes out of his way several times to save his allies lives. He not only prevents Ace from execution; but saves both Mr. 1 and Luffy from being killed by Mihawk; and prevents Admiral Akainu from cornering Luffy and Jinbe as they desperately try to escape from the Admiral's onslaught. He claims the motive for his recent actions is that the World Government can't get away with what they did. He has recently shown himself to be very adventurous, preparing to headout to the New World, following the war. Relationships Crew Crocodile's connection to Robin was a strictly business-related one; he did not consider her a friend, but only as a tool for his own ambitions. He never once showed her compassion; she was just expected to follow orders. He held no pity for her when she failed to deliver Pluton and didn't think twice about striking her, although he did admit she had been a beneficial partner to him moments beforehand. He also did not refrain from acts of cruelty towards the other Baroque Works Agents under his employment, especially those who failed him (ex. feeding Mr. 3 to his Bananawani), However unlike previous villains such as Kuro, he doesn't harm subordinates for no reason, he strikes out at them if they fail or if they betray him. Despite his cruelty towards his subordinates, he still manages to get some level of loyalty out of them after his defeat, as demonstrated in Miss Goldenweek's attempt to save him and the other Baroque Works agents and in Mr. 1 staying with him in prison. He later rewards this loyalty by releasing Mr. 1 from his cell when he escaped. His relationship with his "employees" however in regards to the grand scale of Baroque Works, is virtually non-existent especially as his identity was the only one shadowed in complete mystery to all but Robin. This would imply a prior lack of trust to others at least in the "Shichibukai Crocodile". He was also acquainted with Emporio Ivankov during his rookie days. Ivankov's supposed knowledge of Crocodile's weakness might serve as evidence of this. Despite his cruel attitude, he does show some level of concern or at least responsibility for his allies as seen when he turned back with Luffy and Jinbe to help their allies who were almost killed by the Demon Guards of Impel Down although he did it with a level of annoyance. One example of this is when he later saves Mr. 1 and Luffy from Mihawk, but claims it's to interfere with the Marines. Even though he suffered defeat at the hands of Luffy, he doesn't seem to hold a grudge against him and was even willing to offer him assistance in breaking out of Impel Down. He even went so far as to save Luffy's brother Ace from being executed at Marineford, although he stated it was because he didn't want the World Government to have their way. He also helped Jinbe and Luffy by blasting them away from Akainu because he "didn't want Akainu to get his way anymore than he already had". Enemies When Crocodile was still a rookie, he met with Emporio Ivankov, who learned of a "precious weakness" of his. When Ivankov brought this up, it caused Crocodile's voice to show hints of fear, which is a major contrast to his usual confident tone. Crocodile is an enemy of Arabasta because of his attempt to conquer the country. He is especially on bad terms with Vivi for the chaos and crimes he committed towards her father and country. As of the end of Baroque Works he is now an enemy of the Marines and the World Government for potentially causing a rift to form in the balance of the 3 Great Powers of the world. He remains a major enemy of the Straw Hats and his defeat at their hands is considered one of their greatest achievements. He also has some type of grudge against Whitebeard. Although not fully explained, he apparently lost to Whitebeard in the past, and commented on how he wished to go and fight Whitebeard himself so he could kill him. When Squardo believed Akainu's lies that Whitebeard had betrayed his allies to save his own crew, Crocodile was disgusted at how weak Whitebeard had become. Sengoku thought that he could use this hatred to his advantage against Whitebeard during the war. While Crocodile had his desire to take Whitebeard's head, he also wanted to keep the Marines from having their way as shown when he saved Ace from the first execution attempt much to Sengoku's surprise. Even though he had been robbed of his revenge against Whitebeard, he continued to be an enemy of the Marines as he saved Luffy and Jinbe from Admiral Akainu and sided with the Whitebeard Pirates. Shichibukai While he isn't seen interacting with many of the Shichibukai those he does interact with directly he doesn't show much concern when dealing with them, apparently indifferent to them although if they irritate him he isn't afraid to fight his former colleages. Among his former colleagues, the Shichibukai, Crocodile seems to have a negative past relationship with Jinbe, who was notably furious to know Crocodile was in a cell adjacent to his at Impel Down. Upon their release, Jinbe told Crocodile to leave Whitebeard alone. However, Crocodile's only response was asking him if he wanted to fight. In the late stages of the Battle of Marineford, Crocodile helps Jinbe and Luffy to escape from Akainu. Crocodile was unresponsive to Boa Hancock's arrival, nor did she look at him, suggesting they may not know each other well. However, he is one of the few people to be able to resist her beauty. Crocodile also seems to know Donquixote Doflamingo, as they talked as though they knew each other before. While Crocodile threatened to kill Doflamingo for intruding in his business and mocking him, Doflamingo was willing to offer a partnership to take down Jozu. He however laughs at Doflamingo's offer and attacks both Jozu and Doflamingo. Later, Doflamingo cuts off Crocodile's head, saying he'll become jealous if Crocodile allies with Whitebeard yet refuses his own alliance proposal. Crocodile simply says that he isn't allied with anyone and the two are seen clashing. Later, Daz Bones is shown saving Luffy from Mihawk on Crocodile's orders, however he can't hold his ground against Mihawk's attack for very long. When Mihawk is about to finish him off, Crocodile himself intervenes to prevent his former colleague from causing any further damage. Despite Mihawk being the greatest swordsman in the World, Crocodile still speaks down to him, telling him to watch out since he's in a bad mood. Abilities and Powers As a former Shichibukai, Crocodile is one of the strongest characters in the series. He was the Shichibukai with the second lowest bounty at the time, Hancock having the lowest, and they are likely to be the only ones known to have a bounty of less than 100,000,000 (excluding Blackbeard), although had his bounty represented his threat level at the time he met Luffy, it would have more than doubled and broken the 100,000,000 mark. Indeed, when Crocodile was stripped of his Shichibukai status and was transferred to Impel Down, he was placed in Level 6, where the world's absolute worst criminals are kept. He is also one of the few people to be able to take a "baptizing" in boiling water in Impel Down without flinching, which is considered an impressive feat. He is extremely intelligent and cunning (one of the smartest in the series), which is apparent from his ability to mastermind Baroque Works while keeping the World Government completely in the dark about what he was doing and making himself a hero in the eyes of the people. He is also skilled at making flawless plans and noticing things that most other people wouldn't. He can deduce a correct conclusion from nearly no information (ex. seeing the white wrapping on the Straw Hats arm and almost instantly figuring out it is a safe guard against Mr. 2's infiltration). He also seems to have a better understanding of Devil Fruits than most people; as evidenced by his mastery of his Logia-type powers. This is also seen when he revealed that the Demon Guards were actually "Awakened" Zoan fruit users while other people were unaware that they were even Devil Fruit users. Despite his powers being of the Logia-type, which allows him to turn into sand to avoid injuries, he is fairly resilient. He was able to take a serious beating from Luffy in their 3rd battle while he delivered attacks of his own, as well as take a direct strike from the diamond form of Jozu with only slight damage. He is also able to survive falls from great heights with no long lasting damage. He defeated Luffy no less than twice before he was eventually defeated; in fact if it were not for a matter of luck and several helpers, Luffy would have been killed in all three battles: either from the stab in his body (1st fight), dehydration (2nd fight), or poisoning (3rd fight). Moreover, if Luffy's blood had not served as a way to nullify Crocodile's Logia-Type defense, the 3rd fight would have effectively favored Crocodile as well. Also, while Luffy was unable to fight against Mihawk and was forced to only avoid his attacks, Crocodile intercepted Mihawk's attack without seeming to be worried at all about facing an opponent as strong as Mihawk, and even talked down to him, suggesting that he probably is on even terms with him, as well as being more powerful than Luffy (at least for the time being) even with his earlier loss. He seemed to be able to face off equally with Doflamingo, and was uninjured after facing both Shichibukai. Crocodile was even able to fight Admiral Akainu and appear completely unharmed afterwards. Devil Fruit He mastered the Devil Fruit Suna Suna no Mi to the point of perfection where he can turn into sand reflexively if attacked. This ability was proven true when Doflamingo cut his head off while he was distracted. While in a desert area, his powers make him nearly invincible. Crocodile has the ability to create huge sand storms, make multiple bladed weapons out of sand, and create quicksand. He can also suck all the moisture out of any object, living or non-living, by placing his right hand on them. Weapons In addition to being one of the few characters shown to have complete mastery over their Devil Fruit, Crocodile is also formidable in hand-to-hand combat. He fought using only his hook for most of his third match with Luffy, and only resorted to his Devil fruit powers near the end when things weren't going in his favor. The hook is made mostly out of a golden alloy that is extremely tough and resilient; as shown when it took no visible damage from the Kokutou Yoru when Crocodile defended Daz Bones from one of Mihawk's attacks. The golden part of the hook is hollow and can be taken off to expose a poisonous hook hidden inside of it. This part of the hook has a powerful scorpion venom, which is strong enough to melt through rock. In the unlikely event that this hook becomes damaged, there is a knife hidden underneath that can be used in its place. History The Descent into Darkness The Disillusioned Youth 24 years before the current storyline, Crocodile witnessed the execution of Gol D. Roger at Loguetown.One Piece Manga - Vol. 0 Chapter 0, Crocodile's figure is shown. It can be assumed that he received both the scar on his face and the amputation of his hand before eating the Logia type Suna Suna no Mi, though he may also have been attacked after consumption through means of Haki. Crocodile's dream was to become the Pirate King, suggesting that he was like Luffy once. He once went to the New World, and grew adapted to the place's erratic environment. As time went by, though, he grew in power and experience, and lost sight of the importance of dreams or trust in one another. His vast amount of experience later helped him earn a spot as one of the Shichibukai. At some point, either before he became one of the Shichibukai or after, Crocodile came to let go of his dream of being the Pirate King, and, after learning of a weapon called Pluton, changed his focus and became very interested in it. During his time as a rookie, he had crossed paths with Emporio Ivankov, resulting in Ivankov gaining insight on Crocodile's precious weakness. The nature of their relationship, and the aforementioned weakness is still unknown. At some point in his life he was defeated by Whitebeard; this gave birth to a strong desire to take the old man's head. This desire to kill Whitebeard is what gave him enough motivation to leave his cell in Impel Down when given the opportunity. The Birth of Baroque Works Crocodile secretly started a mysterious group, called Baroque Works. Being careful not to attract too much attention to himself, he gathered some of the best bounty hunters in the world, and gave them code names based on power. His plan the whole time was to capture Arabasta and read the Poneglyph there to find the ancient weapon, Pluton, and gain military power. It is known that he found Nico Robin at the age of 24, and made a deal with her. He'd protect her and give her a home, and she could be his partner. In return Robin would read the Poneglyph and find the location of Pluton. Baroque Works Saga Project Utopia After many years of planning, all of the Baroque Works agents finally met Crocodile, and were given their final assignments at Arabasta. Although Crocodile fought and nearly killed Luffy twice (outside Rainbase and the Alubarna Palace respectively), he made the mistake of leaving Luffy to die both times and chose not finish him off himself. Nico Robin and Crocodile were brought to the Poneglyph Chamber in the Royal Mausoleum Grounds by the king, Cobra, who was forced to lead them there. Crocodile was betrayed by Robin who reads off history she knows, of both Arabasta and other points in the world. Luffy caught up and a final battle commenced within the crumbling mausoleum (which was due to Cobra who was trying to kill Crocodile). Despite using a poison hook and managing to hit Luffy with it, Luffy's determination to help Vivi kept him going. He finally defeated Crocodile with a super version of his Gatling, Gomu Gomu no Storm, or in the english version, Gum-Gum Storm. Throttling Crocodile severely, smashing him into and eventually through the bedrock of the mausoleum and into the air before he landed in the midst of the war he created. With that came the end of Baroque Works, and Crocodile. After the truth of his actions was finally known before the rebels and royal guard, Tashigi, going by her own justice as Captain Smoker ordered, arrested Crocodile, who was stripped of all titles and permissions granted by the Marines and the World Government.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 23 Chapter 211 and Episode 127, Crocodile is "caught" by the Marines and stripped of all his titles and privileges. Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" Life after Defeat He was taken to a prison, and after all of the other Baroque Works members were broken out, he refused to go and instead stayed behind enjoying one of his cigars smiling as he watches his former agents escape. On their way out, Miss Goldenweek uses her Rainbow Color Trap to transform his appearance based on his dream, making him appear as the Pirate King. Crocodile was then seen being sent to Impel Down, with a smile on his face. Along with him were Mr. 1, Mr. 2, and Mr. 3.One Piece Manga - Vol. 42 Chapter 408 Cover Story: Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" Vol. 38, Crocodile's dream is revealed. Whitebeard War Saga Escape from the Great Gaol Later in Impel Down, he is serving his sentence within Level 6, from a cage not too far from Jinbe and "Fire-Fist" Ace, commenting on the fact that Whitebeard's life was at risk due to the incoming war between him and the World Government, stating with a chuckle that several "Silver Medalists" (such as himself) would love to have their revenge on characters such as Whitebeard and Gol D. Roger, due to having only ever been defeated by the two in some way.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 529 and Episode 430, Crocodile talks about "Silver Medalists" with Jinbe and Ace. He later doesn't comment when Boa Hancock comes to visit and is one of only three (the other two being Ace and Jinbe) who is unaffected by her beauty. When Luffy, Inazuma, and Ivankov are stuck on Level 6, Crocodile offers to help them get out if they release him.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 540 and Episode 442, Crocodile offers to help Luffy escape from Impel Down if he releases him from his prison cell. Luffy is defiant at first, as he has yet to forgive Crocodile for what he's done to Vivi and her country. Crocodile countered in his usual unapologetic manner that he's no longer the least bit interested in Arabasta. He seemed confident that Luffy could not refuse his offer, but did not count a former accomplice, Ivankov, to be part of Luffy's group, and was quite shocked when he finally recognized the Okama Ruler. He apparently just wants to kill Whitebeard, though Iva says he'll reveal Crocodile's weakness if he tries to betray them.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 540 and Episode 443, Crocodile is threatened by Ivankow to reveal a weaknesses of his if he betrays them. After being released from his bonds, Jinbe warns Crocodile to lay off Whitebeard though Crocodile merely asks if Jinbe would just prefer to fight to the death immediately if that is the case. It is unknown if Iva was referring to the Suna Suna no Mi's weakness or otherwise. After escaping from Level 6, he headed up all the way to Level 4, where he freed Mr. 1 to provide him some backup, before he, along with Luffy and Jinbe, single-handedly defeated all of the Demon Guards under Sadi-chan's command.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapter 542 and Episode 445, Crocodile, Jinbe and Luffy defeat one Demon Guard respectively. Later when Blackbeard appears Crocodile picks him out as his successor in the Shichibukai, and ask him if he really is already giving up the title he so desired. Blackbeard comments that it is part of his plan although it's not going smoothly. He then retorts and ask Crocodile since when did he have to explain his plans to him which Crocodile responded that he really didn't care what he was planning, which caused Blackbeard to comment on Crocodile being "short on manners".One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapter 544 and Episode 447, Blackbeard and Crocodile meet and talk with each other and for the fist time. A short while later the Minotaurus started attacking the escape force. In shock Mr. 2 Bon Kurei asked why it was already up since he, Luffy, Buggy, and Mr. 3 had defeated it not that long ago. Crocodile then explains that the Four demon guards are Awakened Zoan users and they have super strength and high recovery rates and that the three guards he, Jinbe, and Luffy had just beaten would recover soon as well. However, he isn't concerned about this and states that Magellan would arrive soon. He is later seen making his way through level 2 with Luffy and Jinbe and comments on how vacant it is. A short while later in Level 1, Buggy literally runs into him while fleeing the demon guards. At first, Buggy starts telling him to watch where he is going, but upon seeing who he just ran into, Buggy screams in shock and fear along with Mr. 3. Crocodile asks Mr. 3 what a worthless piece of trash such as him is doing there, which causes Mr. 3 much fear and dread. However, Crocodile was quite impressed later as Mr. 3 saved everyone from Magellan's Hydra using his Candle Wall.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 540 and Episode 442, Crocodile comments on how surprising can be the results of two Devil Fruit abilities interacting with each other. While Luffy then decides to take on Magellan with the help of Mr. 3's wax abilities, Crocodile, along with Jinbe, Buggy, Mr. 1, Mr. 2, and the other prisoners find their way out in order to get a ship. Although they awaited the Marine ships at the entrance, not a single ship was waiting in front of Impel Down. But as they noticed some of the Marine ships sailing away at a far end, Crocodile, Mr. 1 and Buggy were still able to make it to a Marine ship, thanks to Jinbe's fishman abilities. He and Mr. 1 alone manage to defeat all the Marines on the battleship. A short while later he helps defend the ship from cannon fire by stopping the cannon balls with a sandstorm, he also suggest that they use their cannons fire back at the Marine ships, although Buggy takes credit for the idea.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 548 and Episode 451, Crocodile protects the captured warship from the Marines' attacks and suggests to use its cannons to fightback against them. War at Marineford After the escape, he is seen having a conversation with Jinbe about how he summoned the whale sharks. He commented on how it seemed odd that Jinbe could summon whale sharks. Crocodile also talks about how the Fishmen were a violent race, with which Jinbe agreed. After the ship is contacted by the Marines, Buggy, along with the rest of the prisoners that escaped with him, are in shock and terror about their destination and want to stop the ship. Crocodile explains that they can only go to Marineford or Enies Lobby because the current only flows to those two places. Later, when the prisoners that were released by Buggy became riled up and wanted to take the ship to escape, Crocodile suggested that they could kill all of the prisoners. But fortunately for them Buggy managed to convince them to join the battle instead. Crocodile remained on the ship with Luffy and the others approaching the battle of Marineford. He was later seen alongside the other Impel Down fugitives, falling from the sky to Marineford. He immediately attacks Whitebeard from behind in hopes of being the one to take him down. However Luffy deflects Crocodile's arm with a wet foot, saying he will not allow Crocodile to hurt Whitebeard because Ace cares about him.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 557, Crocodile's quick attack against Whitebeard is stopped by Luffy. Crocodile is promptly held back by the Whitebeard Pirates. Crocodile then proceeds to fight many of Whitebeard's pirates, alongside Mr. 1, but is then surprise attacked by Jozu who, surprisingly, is able to hit him without water. Doflamingo enters shortly there after, asking if he and Crocodile should team up.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 560, Jozu's attack hurts and pushes back Crocodile. However, Crocodile laughs at the offer and tells Doflamingo that he was ignorant to think he was on Crocodile's level and says that perhaps he was asking to be his underling. Doflamingo laughed back saying he was hoping Crocodile's visit to prison would have made him more rational, but he replied that if he was rational he wouldn't be at the battle at all. He then tells Doflamingo to fly away and attacks both him and Jozu with a massive sandstorm.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 561, Crocodile refuses Doflamingo's offer to join forces. When Squardo attacks Whitebeard and lets everyone think that Whitebeard has betrayed his allies in exchange for his own crew, Crocodile shouts against Whitebeard, claiming he's become much weaker since their last battle, much to Crocodile's disgust.One Piece Manga - Vol. 58 Chapter 563, Crocodile shouts at Whitebeard for having become weaker since they fought in the past. Later on, when Ace is about to be executed, Crocodile blows the executioners away, stating that even though he can finish the weakened Whitebeard later on, he wouldn't want to see the World Government win, either.One Piece Manga - Vol. 58 Chapter 566, Ace's early execution is prevented by Crocodile. In retaliation, Doflamingo cuts off his head with his powers, saying that Crocodile has some nerve for choosing to ally with Whitebeard, rather than him; Crocodile, however, states that he isn't on anyone's side, before he and Doflamingo engage in a fight. When Luffy recovers thanks to Iva's powers, Crocodile orders Mr.1 to back him up, but when he's defeated by Dracule Mihawk, Crocodile himself intervenes to protect Straw Hat and Mr. 1, telling Mihawk to watch out because he's in a bad mood.One Piece Manga - Vol. 58 Chapter 570, Crocodile fights against Mihawk. Later, the Blackbeard Pirates take Whitebeard's life robbing Crocodile of his revenge. All Crocodile could do is watch his death, but still-standing, body. When Admiral Akainu had Jinbe and Luffy cornered, Crocodile repelled Akainu and launched Jinbe and Luffy into the air and out of the Admiral's reach to keep the Marines from having their way any longer. He is then seen standing alongside the Whitebeard Pirates and preparing to face off against Akainu. It is unknown what happened to him during the confrontation with Akainu, he does however appear later, unharmed when Shanks is calling for peace between the pirates and marines. He and Mr. 1 slip away from Marineford and escape when Sengoku calls the war off because of Shanks arrival.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 580, Crocodile leaves from the war without any serious injuries. After the War Three weeks after the war, Crocodile and Daz Bones are seen on an unidentified island in the Grand Line. Looking over the newspaper, he remarks that Luffy and Jinbe, right after having been saved, are doing stupid deeds. Daz Bones comments that they must have some sort of plan or just being crazy, and then states that Luffy suffered "wounds" that don't heal quickly. Crocodile contradicts Bones' remark replying that his (Crocodile's) "wounds" are already healed, and that he's heading back to the New World as proof. Crocodile invites his former subordinate to come with him and Daz accepts without hesitation. Major Battles * Crocodile vs. Whitebeard (yet to be seen) * Crocodile vs. Puppuu * Crocodile vs. Monkey D. Luffy (Desert) * Crocodile vs. Tsumegeri Guards * Crocodile vs. Chaka * Crocodile vs. Monkey D. Luffy (Arabasta Palace) * Crocodile vs. Nico Robin * Crocodile vs. Monkey D. Luffy (Tomb of the Kings Mausoleum) * Crocodile, Monkey D. Luffy and Jinbe vs. Minorhinoceros, Minokoala and Minozebra * Crocodile, Mr. 1 and Jinbe vs. Marines (outside Impel Down) * Crocodile and Mr. 1 vs. Whitebeard Pirates * Crocodile vs. Donquixote Doflamingo vs. Jozu * Crocodile vs. Donquixote Doflamingo * Crocodile vs. Dracule Mihawk * Crocodile vs. Admiral Akainu * Crocodile, Andre, and Whitebeard Pirates Commanders (minus Ace, Jozu and Thatch) vs. Admiral Akainu Translation and Dub Issues In the 4Kids dub, Crocodile suffered a few edits. After his first fight with Luffy, Crocodile was edited so that instead of impaling Luffy with his hook, he instead dangles him upside down by it. Strangely, in the next episode of the dub, Luffy was right-side up with Crocodile's hook being around his neck, but was still hanging upside-down in some shots. Another edit Crocodile suffered was that instead of being weakened by Luffy's blood in the final fight, he was instead weakened by his sweat. Although, there were a few frames where the blood can still be seen. Also, in the hidden tomb with Nico Robin, he merely hit her in the back. In the original version, he impaled her through the back. Additionally, scenes with Crocodile smoking cigars were cut. However, in one episode, 4Kids forgot to edit his cigar at one point. His personality was also changed to be much more sarcastic in the 4Kids dub, such as calling Luffy "desert doodoo". Other Appearances Cultural References *In a mock-trailer in the anime series Gintama, a Crocodile lookalike of Kondou (the stalker) is seen charging towards one of the characters to fight. He is knocked away by a "Gomu Gomu Pistol" move pulled off by one of the characters. Merchandise As a prominent character, he has been featured in the fan merchandise. Crocodile has been featured in the One Piece Anime Heroes and twice in the One Piece Gashapon Grand Battle sets. Crocodile has also been released in the P.O.P. Portrait of Pirates series. He's also appeared in One Piece Super Effect - Devil Fruit User, Super Effect Keychain, and One Piece The Combining Prison Impel Down!! with Jinbe. He was recently released in the One Piece DX Figure models. He is set to be released in the One Piece World Collectable Figure series in July 2010 along with the rest of the Shichibukai. Errors and Corrections * In a Cover story Mini-Arc, Crocodile was originally drawn with both hands, and no hook. This was corrected for the release of the Volume 41 and is now published with the hook correctly placed on his left arm. * In Episode 117 of the anime (roughly at timing 19:55), Crocodile was seen lighting his cigar with both hands (his hook is nowhere to be seen, and so are his numerous rings). * In the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Crocodile is ranked the 28th most popular character in One Piece.Poll Results: One Piece Manga - Vol. 43 Page 217, Results 19-30 * When Igaram first mentioned Crocodile's former bounty, he said it was 80,000,000.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 13 Chapter 113 and Episode 67, Igaram speaks of Crocodile's former bounty. However, when Crocodile was introduced in person, his infobox said his bounty was 81,000,000.One Piece Manga - Vol. 17 Chapter 155, Crocodile's introduction box reveals his true bounty. * In SBS Volume 56, a fan asked Oda why Crocodile was wearing his own clothes since he was still in prisoner clothes after he's released, Oda replied that he went to Newkama Land and got his clothes from there. This is depicted in the anime. Trivia * Crocodile's design and name may have been inspired by Captain Hook and the crocodile from the story Peter Pan. * The soundtrack playing during Crocodile's defeat is the Czech symphony Dvorak's New World Symphony, specifically the 4th movement, "Allegro con fuoco". It was the third time in the anime when a piece of classical music was played (The first being Buggy and Gaimon's farewell, during which Chopin's Etude in E Major played, the second being Dr. Hiluluk's last speech, during which Ave Maria was played and the fourth being when the zombies claimed Absalom as their leader, with Friedrich Schiller's Ode to Joy). * Miss Goldenweek's Rainbow Colour Trap reveals that his dream was to become the Pirate King.One Piece Manga - Vol. 42 Chapter 408, Crocodile realizes his dream. * It was noted that if the World Government had known Crocodile was head of Baroque Works, his bounty would be at least 162,000,000. * Crocodile has a Laughter Style that starts with "Kua" (i.e. Kuahahahaha!), and also tends to laugh at a much slower pace. * Cryptically, in Arabasta, he told Luffy that when he really knew what the sea was like, he would let go of his dream to be Pirate King. After Ace's death, Luffy indeed said that he was too weak to be Pirate King. * Crocodile is one of the known Logia-type Devil Fruit user who has a weakness (Enel God also has a weakness, he became solid when a isolating material touches him.Blackbeard is an exception, not a weakness, who cannot become intangible), water, that can be exploited to force his body to become solid. Related Articles * Monkey D. Luffy * Shichibukai * Pluton * Nico Robin * Pirate King * Impel Down * Baroque Works References External links *Crocodile - the animal theme Crocodile is based on. *Captain Hook - the fictional pirate Crocodile may have been based on. Site Navigation de:Sir Crocodile fr:Crocodile zh:沙·克洛克達爾 Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirates Category:Baroque Works Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Shichibukai Category:Smokers Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Baroque Works Saga Villains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Logia Devil Fruit users Category:Villains Category:Amputee Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies